


The truth always comes out in the end

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos & Mal friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, because it's needed, truth potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: AU where Carlos takes the truth gummy, only it doesn't go quite how he planned...





	The truth always comes out in the end

**Author's Note:**

> In the past week I've discovered both the descendants films and I've fallen in love with Jaylos. So I decided to rewrite the whole truth potion storyline (Also I totally thought that Carlos was about to ask Jay to cotillion!!)

Carlos looked up from his laptop as Mal slipped into the room and slammed the door behind her breathing heavily. The TV was playing some news story about Mal’s love of strawberries and Carlos watched as his friend turned off the TV with a groan. He felt a twinge of guilt, he knew how stressed Mal was getting with all the responsibilities and public appearances which came with being the King’s girlfriend. Mal suddenly threw her head back, her eyes glowing.

 

“Woah” Carlos said, feeling a bit alarmed. “Easy girl!”

 

“You think this is easy?” Mal snapped. “Do you have people taking photos of your every move?” Carlos shook his head mutely as Mal sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Don’t you ever miss screaming at people and making them run away from you?”

 

Carlos laughed bitterly. “You’re thinking of my mother” he reminded her. “I was usually on the other end of it.” He definitely did not miss that. The last six months had been so peaceful without his mother screaming whenever he made the smallest sound.

 

He suddenly remembered why Mal would’ve come to see him. “Did you bring it?” he asked eagerly.

 

Mal sighed and took a small box from her purse. She opened it to reveal a small, heart shaped sweet. Carlos reached for it but Mal moved the box out of his reach. “Are you sure you want this?”

 

“Will it make me tell the truth?” Carlos asked.

 

“Yes” Mal replied. “It _is_ a truth gummy. But you’ll feel the need to tell the truth all the time and it’s not easy to stop yourself.”

 

Carlos shrugged. “That’s fine with me” he said. “You saw how pathetic I was earlier, I just need something to help me get the words out.”

 

Mal rolled her eyes. “Ok” she said reluctantly.

 

Carlos grinned at her, took the gummy and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed, his mouth twisting into a grimace.

 

“Well?” Mal asked expectantly.

 

“That was disgusting” Carlos gasped. “Couldn’t you have added a little flavouring to it? By the way, Evie’s right, you really need to stop using your spell book to change how you are. You’re not yourself anymore and the blonde hair kind of freaks me out.” He stopped for air and covered his mouth with his hands. He definitely had not meant to say all of that, even though it was the truth.

 

There was an awkward silence. “Well” Mal said after a few seconds, “at least we know it works.”

 

“I’m so sorry” Carlos said, biting his lip.

 

Mal patted his cheek. “Don’t worry, I guess you have a point. Good luck with Jane!” She winked at him and left the room.

 

Carlos glanced at Dude who was sitting on the bed wagging his tail. He could’ve sworn that the dog raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok, I’m going” Carlos told him. “Let’s hope this isn’t a huge mistake.”

 

 --------------

 

Twenty minutes later and Carlos was starting to regret taking the truth gummy. It was like there was an urge to just _speak_ whenever he came across anyone. In the time it had taken him to walk from his room to the gardens he’d told Doug that Evie hated the smell of his new cologne; he’d mentioned to Jordan that she was just a little bit too sarcastic sometimes; and after Chad purposely knocked into him, snickering and refusing to apologise, Carlos told him he how much of an asshole he was before running away (he wasn't that brave).

 

In all honesty, this spell was making him miserable. Being unable to stop speaking the truth, even when he knew it might hurt someone, was making him feel like he was a villain again. He felt _mean._ He was so lost in his thoughts that he squeaked slightly as he slammed into someone coming in opposite direction.

 

“Woah” a very familiar voice laughed. “Are you ok Carlos?”

 

Carlos looked up into Jay’s eyes which were sparkling with amusement. His stomach somersaulted as he took in his best friend’s dazzling smile. “You’re gorgeous” he blurted out. Jay’s smile turned quizzical and Carlos quickly tried to recover, “I mean, I love you!”

 

 _Oh shit._ Carlos watched as Jay’s mouth dropped open in shock, a blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. Without giving Jay time to reply to _that_ confession, Carlos turned and ran as fast as he could back towards the dorms.

 

 ----------

 

Carlos burst into Mal and Evie’s room panting and clutching his chest. Evie was at her sewing machine while Mal was flicking through a book on Auradon history and looking considerably calmer than she had earlier.

 

“Mal” Carlos wheezed, trying to catch his breath. “I need an antidote to the truth potion.”

 

Mal closed her book and sighed. “Carlos, I told you what would happen. I can’t just go around making potions and antidotes all day, I have things to do. I’m sorry if Jane-”

 

“Jane!” Carlos interrupted, his voice rising. “I didn’t even find Jane. No, I ran into Jay, literally may I add, and because of this dumb potion I told him I loved him.”

 

Mal snorted and Evie gasped and clapped her hands, her eyes shining. “What did he say?” she asked.

 

Carlos glared at them both. “I didn’t give him a chance to say anything” he snapped. “I ran away.”

 

“So” Mal said, standing up and walking over to Carlos, “you love Jay?”

 

“Yes” Carlos moaned even though his entire body was screaming at him to act like it was all a big joke. “I know you both suspected it so don’t even try and pretend you didn’t have a clue.”

 

Evie and Mal both looked and each other and shrugged. “Do you want to talk about it?” Evie asked quietly.

 

Carlos sat down on Evie’s bed and ran his hands through his hair. “I think I’ve been in love with him for a while” he said slowly. “When I asked him how to invite someone to cotillion that was my way of trying to ask him but I messed that up. I thought I’d pretend I was going to ask Jane so I didn’t look so stupid. Jane’s great! I really like her, I’m just not in love with her…” he trailed off and gloomily stared down at his feet.

 

Evie sat next to him and put her arm around him. “Isn’t it better that your feelings are out in the open now?”

 

Carlos shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. “He’s my _best friend_ E! What if I’ve made things really awkward? I can’t lose him.”

 

Evie rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “How do you know that he doesn’t feel the same way about you?” she asked.

 

Carlos laughed shakily. “Seriously? Like Jay would ever be into someone like me. I just don’t want to think about it anymore, I don’t want to have to tell the truth all the time anymore. I made a mistake eating that gummy.”

 

Mal took hold of his hands and squeezed them gently. “I’ll make you the antidote” she said. “I shouldn’t have agreed to make you a truth potion in the first place. We’ll go down to the kitchens now; I have some last-minute baking I need to do for my picnic with Ben anyway.”

 

Carlos threw his arms around Mal, hugging her tightly. “Thank you” he whispered.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Doug poked his head round. “Evie?” he said, looking hurt. “Do you really hate that new cologne I brought?”

 

Evie turned and looked at Carlos accusingly. Mal stood up and grabbed Carlos’s wrist. “I think it’s time to go” she announced. “Bye Doug!” and with that she swept Carlos out of the room and down to the kitchens.

 

\---------

 

Carlos sat on top of a counter in the kitchens watching as Mal made the finishing touches to a sweet containing the antidote.

 

“How are you?” he asked.

 

Mal looked up at him and frowned. “I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not” Carlos told her. “You’re struggling with this whole princess thing and I don’t blame you.”

 

Mal’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know who I am anymore” she said in a small voice.

 

Carlos jumped down from the counter, pushing his own problems aside for a moment. “You’re Mal” he said. “You’re the baddest of them all but you’re also the best. You care so much about what other people think but you should just be yourself because you’re awesome.”

 

Mal smiled slightly. “I can’t even accuse you of lying” she joked. The smile disappeared and she looked at him seriously. “Thanks Carlos, it’s really nice to know you always have my back.”

 

“What are friends for” Carlos smiled.

 

Mal picked up the sweet and handed it to Carlos. “Let’s get you back to normal.”

 

Carlos closed his eyes and ate the sweet quickly. It tasted a lot better than the previous one. He opened his eyes to see Mal holding a slice of cake in front of him. “I baked this for Ben” she told him. “Taste it and tell me what you think?”

 

Carlos took a bite and nearly spat it out. He’d never tasted anything so horrible. “It’s delicious” he mumbled, finally managing to swallow.

 

Mal grinned. “Yeah, the antidote worked. That cake is horrible.”

 

“Evil” Carlos laughed.

 

Mal shoved him gently. “Get out, I have work to do.” Carlos was nearly out the door when Mal called his name. “Talk to Jay” she said.

Carlos nodded, his heart sinking. He couldn’t put it off anymore. He left Mal in the kitchens and went to find his best friend.

 

\-------

 

Carlos opened the door to his dorm slowly and cautiously entered the room. He stopped when he noticed Jay sitting on his bed. Jay quickly stood up when he saw Carlos.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” he exclaimed. “You just ran off!”

 

“Jay listen” Carlos said weakly. “I got Mal to make me a truth potion and it got a little out of control.”

 

Jay bit his lip and twisted his hands. Carlos thought he looked adorable and… nervous? He didn’t think he’d ever seen Jay look _nervous_ before. “You mean you were telling the truth when you said you loved me?”

 

Carlos could feel his face heating up. He decided to get it over with as quick as possible. “Yes Jay, I’m in love with you ok? You are the only person I want and you have been for a while. I tried to tell you before but I chickened out when I realised there was no way you could love me back and-”

 

“Wait” Jay said, cutting Carlos’s speech off. “When did you try to tell me?”

 

“Yesterday” Carlos said. “When we were talking about Cotillion.”

 

Jay looked puzzled for a few seconds before his eyes widened. “Are you talking about when you asked me what the best way to ask someone to Cotillion was?”

 

“That was my way of asking you” Carlos mumbled. “I messed up.”

 

Jay started laughing, throwing his head back, his eyes crinkling. Carlos folded his arms defensively. Great, now Jay thought he was a complete idiot.

 

Jay stopped laughing and grabbed Carlos’s hand. Carlos jumped slightly in surprise as Jay stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Carlos’s. “I love you too you fool” he said fondly, “and if you’ll still have me I’d love to be your date to Cotillion.”

 

Carlos couldn’t quite believe it. “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously” Jay confirmed. “Believe it or not, I was too scared to ask you too.”

 

Carlos smiled, feeling like his heart was about to burst. “We’re a pair of idiots.”

 

Jay brought his hand up to cup Carlos’s cheek. “Seeing as we’ve established that I love you and you love me, I was wondering if you would maybe want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Carlos stood on his tiptoes and kissed Jay softly. “Does that answer your question?”

 

Jay grinned. “I think it does.” He pulled Carlos in for another kiss and Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck, melting into him.

 

Maybe the truth wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
